Wonderwall
by Amazon Life
Summary: AU Cam/13. Thirteen and Chase give Cameron a month to choose which of them she wants to be with. One-shot. Songfic based in the same-titled song, by Oasis.


Author's note: First fic ever written! Don't be too harsh. ;)

Based on the song "Wonderwall", by Oasis.

Please, review!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Thirteen and Cameron, but I don't. I don't own Chase or House either, and I'm happy for that

Cameron woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Slowly, she got up and started to get ready to work. All the way through shower, breakfast and driving, one thought kept her mind busy:

"_That's it, Allison Cameron. It's today. The day they're gonna throw it back to you. They gave you a whole month, for Chist's sake! By now, you should've realized what you've gotta do! But you have no idea, do you?"_

Everything was calm in the young doctor's life: she felt fulfilled professionally by doing her ER shifts, her relationship with Chase, though not extremely passionate, was calm and tender, and she was in peace with her own self.

Until 34 days ago. Until that day when she was walking along the park and met Thirteen. Until that afternoon they spent together, opening their souls to each other, as neither of them had ever done before. Until that minute, that precise minute when they were sat so close to each other, when Thirteen held her face, wiped her tears... and kissed her. And that was the best kiss she'd ever had.

From that moment on, Cameron's head became the epicenter of a tormoil. She never thought she would as much as think about being with a woman. She longed to be with Thirteen, but was afraid of being dumped the day after, as had happened to all of Dr. Hadley's previous lovers. Worse, she was afraid Remy would actually stay with her, make her fall in love, and die, just like her late husband. She felt comfortable, safe with Chase, and didn't want to hurt him, specially after all the time they had been together, as friends and lovers. But she couldn't keep lying to herself: she didn't really love him.

After 4 days of basically no sleep, no food and intense agony, Allison had decided the fairest thing to do would be talking to both of them and explaining the situation. Of course, she expected to be dumped by Chase and ignored by Thirteen after that, but it's Cameron we're talking about, and Cameron always does the right thing.

She had never expected the actual outcome of that conversation: the two other doctors agreed to share her for a month! After that, however, she'd have to choose one of them. And that's how she had come to this day. As soon as she walked into Princeton-Plainsboro, the three of them would sit down, and her decision, her veredict, would be pronounced. There was just one problem: she still hadn't decided.

Obviously, House, who had eyes and ears everywhere, somehow got to know about the arrangement. He came in Cameron's encounter on her way in, wearing his usual mocking expression.

"Dr. Cameron! Word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out! You are, as of today, the frost monster, who will cause severe heartbreak to at least one of your collegues. Which one is it going to be? Or have you found yourself yet a third moron, and the two of them are doomed?"

"Shut up, House."

When she arrived at the lounge, Thirteen and Chase were already waiting for her. He had a stern look on his face, and Cameron couldn't figure out whether it was because he was nervous, angry or simply because he was having to wait side by side with his female rival. She, on the other side, looked calm, on the outside at least, but Cameron knew better than to believe her facial expression.

The two women had grown to know and respect each other during the past month. It was the wildest month in Cameron's life: no rules, no pre-defined roles, no expectations. And lots, lots of freedom. Thirteen was teaching Cameron to take chances, take risks. Just like the one she was about to take right now. Thinking about all of that in less than a minute, she realized her decision was made.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi."

"Hi!"

"Could we sit down for this? I feel too awkward already with this whole situation. We don't have to stand to make it even worse."

Thirteen sat on a chair by the table, forcing Chase and Cameron to share the couch.

"Allie, I wish I knew what to tell you right now. I wish I knew how to make you valorize all we've been through together in these years, and how great it's been, but I'm sure you've heard it all before. It's not the first time I try to talk you into being with me, is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Cameron realized how hard that would be. But there was no chance she was going to change her mind.

"Chase... I know you love me, and I know how much you want to be with me. But I can't fool myself, and I can't fool you either. You always knew I didn't really want to be in a relationship with you. The thing is: I thought my problem was only with the relationship part. Now, I see it's actually also with you... Chase, you don't even listen to me! As long as we get to make out, you're satisfied. You never ever ask me about what I want or how I feel. And I need someone who does that. I need someone who truely cares for me!"

"And that person, of course, would be the freaky bissexual Huntington's girl right here. I knew it, I just knew it. You never really had a doubt, did you, Cameron? You were just playing me a bit longer."

With that, the blond doctor left the room. Cameron had tears in her eyes, not that much because of his harsh words, but because she could feel his pain. She let her head fall onto her hands, covering her face with her palms, and wondering how she could be so mean to someone. For a moment, she forgot there was someone else who remained in the room, waiting for her attention. She was only aware of Thirteen's presence when she felt a hand lightly stroking her hair.

"You do realize that he loves you, even if in his own way, and that he's perfectly healthy, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Thirteen! And you're not making it any easier for me to forget about that! Don't you have anything to say in your own sake?"

The younger doctor knelt in front of the older one, and their eyes met.

"Actually, just one little thing. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you". Then, the brunette kissed the blonde on the wet place right below each of her eyes, following the trails the tears were making down her face, until their lips met. And they kissed ever so soflty.

"Thirteen, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, you could start by calling me Remy..."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean, I'm not sure I'm ready to let my feelings get that deep for anyone yet, but I can't seem to avoid that with you. I feel like I'm entering this big hole, without knowing what to expect, like all the roads I have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead me there are blinding. And I'm afraid, Thir... Remy!"

At that point, Thirteen sat on the couch beside Cameron and put one arm around her shoulder, her fingers playing with strands of blonde hair.

"Don't be. See, I'm kind of afraid too, but I'm trying to think of it as a rollercoaster: when you get in, you're terrified. But in the end, when you look back, you realize just how much you enjoyed the adrenalin, the adventure, the feelings. Come with me, let's ride together."

Then the older doctor turned so fast that the younger one didn't even have the time to figure out what the other woman was doing. Before she knew, Cameron's lips were on her own, kissing her more fiercely than she would have expected. Thirteen enjoyed that, and leaned on the arm of the couch, pulling the blonde on top of her.

After long minutes of passionate kissing, both doctors lay side by side, Cameron envolved in Remy's arms. One thing, however, was still bothering her.

"Remy... why me? Why do you want to be with me, to open up to me? Or don't you, and you're going to leave me in a while?"

"I won't leave you, Cam. Trust me in that, I just can't do it. Every time I look at you, every time I am with you, I can't help but thinking: 'She's gonna be the one who saves me'. Your love is just what I need, it's the only thing that makes me feel safe. It's much more likely for you to leave me when I become invalid, aggressive, dying, than for me to ever, ever leave you."

"Then we'll be together. I will save you, and you will save me too, from my loneliness and insecurities. After all, you're my wonderwall."


End file.
